A threat to information security may come from many different avenues. One weakness in information security of critical importance is the existence of “sensitive” information contained on mobile devices (i.e. laptops).
If a mobile device is stolen, the information contained on the hard drive is potentially exposed. Furthermore, once sensitive data leaves an institution—e.g., on a laptop—there is little that can be done to protect the data.
Conventional data loss prevention systems may, for example, scan-and-identify potentially sensitive information and prevent data from being written to removable media. But no current system ensures that sensitive information can only be viewed and/or modified within a known geographic location.